User talk:Wiesengrund
Hi there! Welcome to The Dollhouse, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Catherine (talk) 21:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Wiesengrund! Thank you for your interest in this wiki! You are doing great work here, and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki so you can continue to customize it as you think best. We are working on drawing in more users, as we know there are a lot of Whedon fans out there who will have fun working on it. Please browse http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ for more information about what you can do, and let me know if you have any questions! — Catherine (talk) 21:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Very nice work, Marko! I like what you put on your user page -- I'm very excited about the show too (and am really hoping FOX gives it a fair chance this time -- I would do anything for more Firefly). :I see that you're talking to German fans -- would you be interested in creating a sister wiki to this one in German, at http://de.dollhouse.wikia.com ? Thanks again for your enthusiasm! — Catherine (talk) 16:24, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Advertising the Wiki Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia, You're doing a fantastic job with this wiki! I found a place today, watchingdollhouse.com that says they will post a link to a site if you post one to theirs. I wondered if you'd be interested? The more places that link to our wiki, the more likely people are to come visit :) -- Wendy (talk) 21:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I thought you might know the site :). I saw some of your posts on the forums too. I think a set of links to some "affiliates" or other sites is a great idea, especially if they are willing to link back to the wiki like the one I found, and have content that complements the wiki (like interviews and such). But I don't think it needs to be every single fan site out there right on the front page. On some wikis I work on we've set up a category for "Web" or "Fandom" where sites could each get their own page; that works pretty well too and can be more comprehensive. It's up to you if you want to do that, but I think it's great to get the news about the wiki out there now, and links from other fansites help. That way when someone thinks "Oh we need a wiki for Dollhouse!" they find this one instead of setting up another :). -- Wendy (talk) 17:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) admins Hi Marko, I'm Scott. I started this wiki back in March and noticed recently that Catherine made you an admin here. I just wanted to say I think you're doing an awesome job here and I'm excited for more people to join the community and build up some fun articles. Can't wait for the premiere! —Scott (talk) 22:22, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Welcoming people Hi there. I just did some tweaking to the welcome templates -- hopefully that was ok! With any luck as we start getting more visitors we'll need them. Anyhow, the main change is that when you put it on a page now you can customize it to say something like "thank you for adding a picture to Echo's page" or whatever is appropriate. Let me know if you need help with how they work. And please feel free to customize them further! I also added "Buttons" that will appear only on new, blank, User Talk pages when you go to edit them. So then to do the welcome you just click the button, fill in whatever you want to thank the person for (or leave it blank if you just want it to say "your contributions") and save the page. Check it out at for example, User Talk:Nobody. I hope you like them -- I saw them over on Twilight wiki and thought they were pretty cool. -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) New editor! Good morning :) I'm here to tell you about the new editor we're planning on releasing here in the near future. It's a fully wikipedia:WYSIWYG editor, which should make editing the wiki much friendlier for newbies - and hopefully even for the more experienced! Rather than having to learn wikicode, you can edit the wiki as if it was in an editor like Microsoft Word. You can find out all about it at w:c:help:Help:New editor, but the functionality should be intuitive and require very little learning. Kirkburn (talk) 14:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Marko! Just wanted to say hello again and comment on how great this wiki looks! You may have noticed that we've launched a spotlight for this wiki pointing from other areas of Wikia, so I'm hoping we're able to bring some new editors in. As always, please let me know if there's anything you need for the wiki. Leave a comment on my talk page anytime. Can't wait for the premiere! —Scott (talk) 18:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :It's always nice to see new activity on the wiki :) Hopefully that will become a common occurance when the show starts! In my experience, vandalism is a good sign that people know the wiki exists; a necessary rite of passage for the wiki. If you're concerned about anonymous editors, we can make it so they have to log in before they edit. As for spoilers, that's always been a tricky topic for wikis. Everyone has a different idea as to what constitues a "spoiler" and they're often just rumors. I'd say any information confirmed by news outlets and the press circuit in general should be okay. Do you have thoughts about it? —Scott (talk) 23:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Change Lubov to Victor in Main Sidebar? Just wanting to know if you could change Lubov's name in the Main Character sidebar to Victor / Lubov--Unsunghero83 15:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Rename Laurenc Dominic? Should that be changed to Laurence Dominic? --Phantomrhiannon 21:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help on the manual of sytle! --Phantomrhiannon 20:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy and Welcome Tool Nexuapex suggested putting character-as-active reveals under spoiler headings (Mellie's is, Lubov's isn't) on the Manual of Style talk page. I directed him/her back to the Community Portal talk page where you put up the spoiler policy discussion. Should we add the spoiler policy discussion to the Manual of Style, or should I keep redirecting people to Community Portal talk? I feel like the Manual of Style might be a more appropriate place for it, however I'm semi-in-charge there, and I think that's a bit too much power for one user, even if I am going with majority rules. Thoughts? Also, about customizing the new features...I really like the new welcome tool, but I liked the text that you were using before better. Could we change the new tool to the old text? The old one is a little more informative and personal, I think. --Phantomrhiannon 23:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree about the Welcome tool, I changed the text to the old version. The Spoiler-policy talk on the Community Portal is dealing with a general policy affecting multiple pages at once, however it's also good to discuss how a specific page-style should deal with reveals in the Manual of Style. No need to ban it from there, it is a legit question, imo. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 11:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) theme It's come to my attention that you need a theme. I noticed it immediately after clicking the spotlight image, but I also see you've asked for one in the shoutbox. Anyway, I'm here to help. I just got done doing the MCR wiki's and Youtube Wiki's themes, and I'd love to do yours. I have an excellent knowledge of CSS (the language that themes are in). Could you make me a sysop so I can edit the theme file? Also, if you could give me some suggestions as to the colors, that would be great; it seems like a neutral gray theme would be good, but I'm sure you can think of something better :P . Thanks, flaminglawyer 04:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, nevermind about the admin stuff. I'll just create it in User:Flaminglawyer/Monaco.css, and you can move it over to the main theme page if you like it. flaminglawyer 05:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there, Flaminglawyer! I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, but the last few weeks were very busy for me. I love the idea of a new theme, and I would be very thankful if you could could help with that! I was thinking that a soft brown would be good color, since the show and the sets are very brown. What do you think? --— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hi there, I hope it's ok to take part in this discussion, is there still interest in a new theme/colors for the skin(s)? I myself have one as a custom (It's not done, because honestly, I don't know the language and finding the answers isn't easy) due to my problems with brighter colors, so I have somewhat of an experience in creating colors (or has this been done? I use a monobook skin, and honestly, I rarely see the wiki(s) signed out). --Terran Officer 20:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I myself have no experience with that kind of stuff, so any help/improvement there would be awesome! --— Wiesengrund (talk) 20:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, then is brown-ish still the preferred color(s)? I should rewatch the episodes to get an idea behind the colors, I suppose but I can remember various shades of brown and fall like colors (Maybe that's an idea, fall like colors). On another note, should we post a notice of Dollhouse Fridays? The fan thing of watching episodes on fridays to countdown to the second season? --Terran Officer 20:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm totally for fall like colors and brown tones. And I'll post an update on the front page about Summer Glau and Double Dollhouse Days right now, thanks for the reminder. :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 20:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Favicon Hey to the person talking about making a theme. I can make a favicon for the site if you want. I see this wikia does have one but all I see is a black circle. I sort-of green to the whole wikia thing (in fact this is the first and only one I "try" to help on) so I wasn't sure how to add a direct comment to what the person talking about. so sorry. ok how do I sign this? let me try this Occam's Razor 02:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey I manage to make one very quickly. It pretty simple but then again I never liked complex ones. Tell me what you think.Occam's Razor 06:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I think it looks great! Thanks a lot!--— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I see that you added it to the wikia but it seems kind-of pixely to me so I am gonna see if I can't fix that. Occam's Razor 03:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I finally got around and made a new favicon for you. It should be to where the old one was. Now we need a theme. --Occam's Razor 06:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Omg, thank you so much! I totally didn't notice this msg because of being on holidays and not checking my page so often, but thank you thank you thank you! It's up now! And again sorry for the late resposne. :(--— Wiesengrund (talk) 06:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello there His, firstly, I want to mention I think you've been making some great additions to the wiki, keeping it updated with new promotional images and episode information. I have a quick question, as I am trying to figure out (among other things) custom colors to make it easier on my eyes to read and take part in this wiki, how come you add in the tables (such as the sidebars and the episode listing) a code for a white background? Isn't it already white (to my knowledge from using a wiki in it's 'basic' form), or is there something being set up for the future that I may not know about? --Terran Officer 05:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, now my infinite noob-ness when it comes to wikis has to shine bright! ;) Erm, well, the thing is I probably grabbed all the codes for tables from other wikis since I really don't now much about wikia markup. :) If you mean the List of Dollhouse episodes, I think it had an off-white background when I stole it (which is fine by me, but probably unnecessary once there is a custom color scheme). So, what I'm saying is: Go ahead and change anything you like! I have no clue and no grand plan, and I'm incredibly happy for any support this wikia can get! :) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 06:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, alright, I understand what your saying, I myself stole alot as I was learning (and still do to learn new tricks and codes and such). Thanks for the adminship! It will defintly help, and I shall endeavor to make this a great wiki. --Terran Officer 07:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC)